


Best Laid Plans

by Reia (R314)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Law School, Out of Character, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R314/pseuds/Reia
Summary: She had her future all plotted out. But sometimes the best laid plans can be thwarted by the heart. Weird law school AU. Crackfic. GoChi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from. While finishing my longer work, I was struck with this idea and wanted to write a one-shot using a slightly different writing style and story pattern. Pretty OOC but I had fun!
> 
>  **Update** This was nominated for the Gochi Awards Alternate Universe _and_ Favorite Angst categories! Check out these neat badges created by [jadefyre!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres)
> 
> |   
> ---|---  
  
Chi-Chi Mau was no longer a virgin.

 

“H-hey, am… am I hurting you?” he whispered, his expression strained as he paused all movement.

 

Chi-Chi blinked, snapping out of her daze, to finally come back into her body and realize they were still connected.

 

She hadn’t realized how much larger he was, how much stronger… But under him, like this, in an ancient embrace, she felt utterly small, fragile and feminine. He could break her if he wanted to, she thought dimly, though she knew he wouldn’t.

 

Not physically, anyway.

 

“Give me a second.” Was that her voice? That breathy whisper?

 

“You… you told me you weren’t—”

 

“I lied, surprise,” Chi-Chi interrupted, lifting her pelvis experimentally, trying to get used to feeling him, stretching her, filling her… when he’d broken her barrier, there had been one intense sharp pain, but she found that she was getting used to this.

 

.

.

.

 

“This isn’t what I expected,” he said into the dark.

 

She said nothing, staring sightlessly away from him.

 

Is this what it was like?

 

Casual sex?

 

This amazing joining of bodies, followed by the most awkward denouement?

 

She decided, then and there, that this was _it_. She wasn’t built for this type of thing.

 

This was just a blip.

 

A blip in the story of her life.

 

She felt his lips against her shoulder, his hand snaking across her waist as he pulled her form against his, reminding her starkly that they were both nude. It still would take a lot of getting used to.

 

“It gets better,” he said finally, mistaking her silence for a rejection of the magic they just went through.

 

How? She wondered with awe. She felt like what they had gone through was already otherworldly.

 

It got _better?_

 

“Let me… let me show you,” he said tentatively.

 

She was surprised to feel another wash of desire run through her veins.

 

Okay.

 

Maybe she’d give it another day before she returned to her best laid plans.

 

.

.

.

 

She was surprised when he greeted her before the lecture hall, that wide smile splitting his face. She was even more surprised when he’d leaned over and kissed her briefly in view of the entire public.

 

She saw a few students turn, their eyes widening fractionally.

 

Their rivalry had been quite public and that display of affection was completely at odds with how everyone perceived their relationship to be.

 

“What’re you doing?” she said, proud of how cool her tone was. He stepped back from her, his brows furrowing.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That… last night. Was a one-time thing,” Chi-Chi hissed, already stepping away. He frowned and she found the look totally foreign on his normally happy face. He grasped her arm.

 

“You wanted it,” he rasped in her ear. “Don’t lie.”

 

“I never said I didn’t,” she said flatly. “I said it was a _one-time_ thing. Stop making a scene.”

 

“Wow,” was all he said, dropping her arm and taking a decided step back.

 

She lifted her chin and went inside the lecture hall without preamble.

 

She had no use for distractions in school.

 

She had her best laid plans to consider, after all.

 

.

.

.

 

She hadn’t meant it to happen again.

 

They were assigned to the same law office, same case, as interns. She knew that they’d have to work together at some point, and she was confident she would be able to control herself. It had been weeks since that fateful night and her harshly thrown rejection, and she’d been so _sure_ that the space and time apart would have been enough.

 

They were both huddled along with their teammates, quietly highlighting reams of printed emails for key phrases, dates and words. Typical intern work, filing and marking evidence. It was dull and boring, but ultimately necessary. One line could often make or break a case and this was typical due diligence.

 

One by one, their teammates left for the day, but Chi-Chi always made a point to be the last to leave.

 

Unfortunately, so did Goku.

 

He was just being polite — he was unerringly _nice —_ when he offered to drive her home. She was too tired to protest, having stayed until 9pm. The office cleaning crew had started their rounds.

 

Everything had been fine up until the point he’d dropped her off at her apartment complex. He stopped the car at the entrance of her compound and told her good-night. All she had to do was open the door and walk away.

 

Instead, she asked if he would like to come in.

 

He hadn’t answered immediately. It was clear he was surprised.

 

Technically, he _didn’t_ answer.

 

After a few moments, he parked at the visitor’s lot and quietly followed her up to her floor.

 

The moment they were inside her apartment, his mouth was on hers and she was lost.

 

.

.

.

 

Shamefully, it became… sort of a _regular_ thing.

 

They would go about their coursework and assignments and case studies as normal. Showing no change toward each other when in public, trading the usual barbs and otherwise polite interactions. No one seemed to suspect a thing. Only her elderly neighbor commented about that “nice young man,” and that was fine with her since the woman had nothing to do with her _professional_ life.

 

He still flirted blatantly with whatever other female was in his vicinity as he normally did before this…

 

… thing? Affair? What was it?

 

She was unsure if that was simply posturing, to see if it would needle her, make her jealous.

 

Or maybe she was just being fanciful.

 

This wasn’t meant to be _serious_. 

.

.

.

She asked him once, stiltedly, if they were exclusive.

 

Sexually, she emphasized.

 

“Why?” he asked, his eyes narrowed.

 

She kept her face neutral as she answered matter-of-factly.

 

“I’m on the pill, but I haven’t asked you to put a rubber on. I want to know if I should schedule a clinical exam, just in case.”

 

She watched as his cheeks turned a ruddy color.

 

“Should _I_ schedule an exam too?” He sounded embarrassed, maybe even a little angry, his eyes confused at her line of questioning, though she knew it was perfectly reasonable.

 

Her voice was even when she responded, her brows only raising a smidge.

 

“I was a virgin only two months ago. I’m not quite ready to try multiple partners. You’re the only one I’ve been sexually active with.”

 

“I haven’t been with anyone else,” he said finally. He was staring at her oddly, like she was a strange riddle he couldn’t _quite_ figure out.

 

She nodded shortly, satisfied. She ignored how her pulse raced at his statement, and how it soothed one of the insecurities that had been plaguing her since they’d come together.

 

“Okay. When you want to move on, please let me know.”

 

At her words, he seemed to snap. “What is this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He gestured between them in frustration. “ _This_. Us.”

 

“We’re consenting adults,” Chi-Chi responded patiently.

 

“How far do you want to take this?” he asked.

 

“Until either of us get bored, I guess,” Chi-Chi said. She stared at him straight in the eyes. “This isn’t a love affair.”

 

Goku wasn’t in her plans. She was eventually going to meet a professional, a much older man, when she graduated. That was who was in her future.

 

Not this man-child.

 

He laughed, but the sound wasn’t humorous or happy. “Right. Okay. Well, take off your clothes, then.”

 

She frowned at his tone, crossing her arms. “Why are you being this way?”

 

“What way?” he said, already shrugging off his shirt and brandishing his perfectly toned physique. He reached out for her but she flinched, confused at the strange expression on his face and the tenseness of his movements.

 

“Are we going to fuck or not?” Goku was looking at her with a mixture of impatience and… something else. She wasn’t sure what it was and she frowned.

 

The mood was wrong, all wrong.

 

“Not,” Chi-Chi said.

 

Goku rolled his eyes and his movements were jerky as he shrugged his t-shirt back on.

 

“You know what, I’m bored now,” he said.

 

Chi-Chi felt her heart clench, but she simply nodded, her face impassive.

 

“All right. I’ll see you at the deposition,” Chi-Chi said, citing the case that they had been working on for the past few weeks.

 

He stared at her with what seemed to be disbelief.

 

“You… you are something else,” he spat.

 

She said nothing as she watched him slam the door behind him.

 

Numbly, she decided that was probably for the best. Back to her best laid plans.

 

.

.

.

 

Chi-Chi always felt awkward at parties. She wasn’t one to drink, and as someone who valued self-control above all else, the last thing she wanted to do was imbibe.

  
Still, sometimes socializing was a professional necessity. Networking and schmoozing and meeting the right contacts. Which was why she was barreling through her internal insecurities and attending this post-case fete thrown by the firm.

 

If she were to be a successful lawyer, she needed to practice how to charm those to her side.

 

It was definitely the _one_ thing Goku clearly excelled over her. Other parts of law, the logistics, the interpretation and analysis… oh, they went to battle and often came to a draw.

 

But the art of charisma?

 

Goku had that in _spades_.

 

And she hated how she felt drawn to him, even from the opposite side of the room.

 

But he drew _everyon_ e to him.

 

People felt heard when they were around him.

 

“You did well at the deposition today.”

 

Chi-Chi was initially startled, but smiled genuinely up at the deep, gravelly voice of Piccolo Namek, partner of Namek & Namek. He was the younger son of Kami Namek, the founder of the firm, but it was clear that Piccolo was running most things these days.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Namek,” Chi-Chi said.

 

“I like how you were able to improvise some of the direct examination, especially when the witness went on that unexpected tangent,” he went on. “You have a bright future ahead of you Ms. Mau. I wouldn’t reject your resume if it came on my desk once you graduate.”

 

Chi-Chi flushed in surprise and excitement. That was more or less a job offer! She couldn’t stop the grin from splitting her face at the much taller man. “Oh! I appreciate that very much, Mr. Namek. Your firm is definitely on my list.”

 

She wanted to show enthusiasm but she didn’t want to seem _too_ eager at the prospect.

 

The partner tilted his head and lightly touched her shoulder. “Please, enjoy the rest of the party.”

 

After that, Chi-Chi felt her spirits lift considerably and she found that _charisma_ was quite easy to emit when one was genuinely happy. She found herself chatting giddily toward her colleagues and the other employees in the firm.

 

She even decided to have a drink or two, because why not?

 

.

.

.

 

 

She wondered if she hadn’t had her… time… with Goku, if she would have noticed the subtle signals the older lawyer was sending her.

 

Yamcha Sanzoku kept bumping his knee against hers, while they were still sitting at polite distance from each other. He was still quite professional, but he lightly asked about her tailor, since her suit fit her so well… while his eyes lingered on her figure.

 

He’d also just smoothly incorporated a discussion of his gym routine and martial arts training in a discussion about how he kept his focus and himself out of trouble.

 

She was flattered. Yamcha certainly fit the criteria in her plan, but she wasn’t sure if she was _quite_ ready for that next stage. She had to graduate first. She didn’t want any _whiff_ of professional impropriety to mar her career.

 

“Heya, _Cheech._ Mr. Sanzoku! _”_

 

Chi-Chi could barely stem her wince as Goku leaned over the sitting area, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Yamcha smiled and waved at the younger man, and she had to stem her groan when the lawyer motioned Goku to sit with them. To her great irritation, Goku plopped _right_ between the two of them, throwing his arms behind the couch.

 

“What’re we talking about?” Goku said boisterously, clearly having had a few drinks.

 

“Mr. Sanzoku was talking about how martial arts training aids in his focus for cases,” Chi-Chi said calmly. Inside, she was a little rattled at her ex-lover being so close to her after a few weeks of only professional contact, and barely that.

 

“Oh, yeah, Mr. Sanzoku attends the Turtle School of Martial Arts,” Goku nodded already somehow in the know.

 

He was good at that.

 

Getting to know people.

 

“Please, Goku, you can call me Yamcha here. It’s a little weird to hear ‘Mr. Sanzoku’ from a fellow disciple of Master Roshi,” Yamcha drawled. Chi-Chi turned to Goku in surprise.

 

He also practiced martial arts?

 

“Mm, Chi-Chi you should try martial arts. The _meditation_ , especially,” Goku snorted, nudging her with his elbow. He continued to laugh into his glass as he took another swig of his whiskey.

 

Her cheeks reddened at his obvious jab at her tense nature, but otherwise, her expression remained unchanged.

 

Yamcha looked at Goku oddly, but took his statement seriously. “Truly. I think when I get overwhelmed with a case, purposefully quietening my mind for a few moments is not only relaxing, it gives me a chance to refocus and consider what I’m doing.”

 

“So d’ya think Mr. Namek’s going to hire any one of us losers when we graduate?” Goku asked bluntly, waving at him conspiratorially. “We’re friends right? You can tell us.”

 

Chi-Chi wasn’t sure if she was horrified or impressed with Goku’s boldness. Yamcha’s lips twitched.

 

“That’s not something I really know or would be privy to say,” Yamcha said. “I do know that… _you two_ were integral in this deposition. So. Who knows?”

 

Chi-Chi’s eyes widened as she looked at Goku who had leaned back against the cushions at this information.

 

“Yeah, who knows?” Goku echoed. Goku looked supremely amused and took another swig of his whiskey.

 

The job prospect now seemed overtly complicated.

 

She had expected to say good-bye to Goku forever after they graduated.

 

But if they worked for the same firm…?

 

“It’s getting late, I think I’m going to call it a night,” Chi-Chi said suddenly, needing to process the prospect that she actually might have to see Goku _everyday_ if they decided to apply for the same firm.

 

Both Goku and Yamcha stood when Chi-Chi did.

 

“How’re you getting home?” Yamcha asked, clearly ready to offer her a ride home. She was about to gratefully accept when she felt Goku’s arm thrown casually over her shoulders.

 

“She’s sharing a cab ride back with me,” Goku said cheerfully.

 

Chi-Chi’s lips parted in surprise, and she saw Yamcha’s eyes bounce between them in light confusion before she could see him jump to the absolutely _wrong_ conclusion. Chi-Chi felt her face warm and her mind raced on how she could rescue this situation, deny Goku’s blatant lie, while keeping her dignity and saving face.

 

Goku knew how much she _hated_ causing a scene, and damn him for _exploiting_ that!

 

Yamcha was already inclining his head politely, smiling. “All right then. You two have a nice rest of your evening.”

 

When Yamcha disappeared, she shrugged his arm violently off her.

 

“What was _that?”_ _S_ he seethed with humiliation. She saw Goku laugh and take another sip of his dwindling whiskey.

 

“You don’t want to sleep with him. I did ya a favor,” Goku drawled.

 

“That’s _none_ of your business,” Chi-Chi hissed.

 

“You thought _I_ was a player? Yamcha has a different woman _every_ week! He plays minor league baseball on the side and has _fangirls_. You fucking bit my head off about getting tested and exclusivity and shit,” he went on with a grimace. “You’d be a regular at the clinic with _him_ , believe me. But whatever, if thaz what you want.”

 

Chi-Chi felt her earlier good mood disappear completely.

 

“I’m going home,” Chi-Chi said.

 

“Later, lover _,_ ” Goku said with a finger wave, and she looked around, panicked, in case anyone heard.

 

Goku laughed at her antics, and she stalked away, fuming.

 

.

.

.

 

She’d just finished washing her face off of her makeup when her apartment buzzer rang. She looked down at her smartphone, showing it was just before midnight. She frowned. Who…?

 

Like a sentient mind reader, her phone pinged with a text message:

 

 _Buzz me up_ —Goku

 

She looked around like she was on some sort of prank show, before looking back down at the phone. Confused, she texted him back:

 

 _Why are you here? —_ Chi-Chi

 

After a moment:

 

 _I’m no longer bored._ —Goku

 

Chi-Chi swallowed as her body thrummed in anticipation.

 

… he tasted like very expensive whiskey.

 

.

.

.

 

It was semi-regular again, but it felt different this time.

 

He wasn’t gentle with her any more.

 

She supposed the first few weeks, because she was a virgin and he’d been her only lover, he’d treated her like spun glass, handling her with care and consideration.

 

These days, he just came and took and then left.

 

They stopped cuddling.

 

That was fine, she told herself.

 

.

.

.

 

He still made sure she was mindless with pleasure, and he seemed to revel in knowing exactly how she responded to him. It got to the point he figured out how to withhold it from her, leaving her panting beneath him while confused as to why he would stop.

 

Sometimes he said he just needed to get a glass of water, then he’d turn on Netflix in the living room, while she laid naked on the bed.

 

She would be furious, of course, when she realized what he was doing. He shut her up pretty quickly when he told her that he wouldn’t finish the job if she was going to nag him. So she’d sit, wanting, waiting, while he flipped through shows mindlessly.

 

She would try to distract him, of course… but she was inexperienced, she knew no one else but him and she wasn’t some siren who knew how to please a man.

 

Somehow she’d lost total control.

 

.

.

.

 

She wondered if she could take lessons, somehow. She scoured all the books she could, since that was her sanctuary… and yet, they were either clinical or absurd, meant to be comical. There was not _one_ serious book, not really.

 

She bought the Kama Sutra.

 

She hoped maybe that would help.

 

She had to get the upper hand again.

 

.

.

.

 

“Would you still want to sleep with me if I slept with other men at the same time?” Chi-Chi asked one evening.

 

He was silent as he drew lazy circles on her back.

 

“I’d be careful,” she said. “You could sleep with other women, too. As long you’re careful.”

 

“Shut up,” he said.

 

.

.

.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” he said coldly.

 

“Excuse me?” she gasped, her hands stilling.

 

“If you do before I tell you to, I’m not going to fuck you. Stop being impatient. I want to watch this episode of Chef’s Table.”

 

.

.

.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“Lingerie.”

 

“You’re wasting my time.”

 

.

.

.

 

Chi-Chi stared at him as tears leaked out of her eyes, despite all her effort to hold back.

 

He was cruel.

 

.

.

.

 

Chi-Chi crossed her legs as they flipped through more Netflix shows. She turned toward him coolly.

 

“I’m bored.”

 

He turned off the TV, shrugging. “All right, see ya.”

 

.

.

.

 

She didn’t see him until graduation.

 

The nodded politely to each other as they received their J.D. degrees.

 

.

.

.

 

She applied for Namek & Namek and so did Goku.

 

They both got associate attorney positions.

 

That was fine.

 

She was assigned to work with Yamcha primarily and Goku was tasked to work with another lawyer on the same level. While it still bothered her that she could potentially run into him every day, the fact that they didn’t have overlapping work like they did in school actually allowed her to see him even _less_.

 

Which was perfect.

 

After a few months in the firm, Yamcha asked her out for a date.

 

She said yes.

 

.

.

.

 

It felt wrong.

 

The way his lips moved against hers, it… well, it felt perfectly _fine,_ she supposed, but he didn’t know that she liked her bottom lip to be tugged _just so_. He also seemed really impatient, rushed, and was out of sync with how she was responding.

 

He tasted different. Beer?

 

She was more of a whiskey gal, herself…

 

His hands felt off, too.

 

That also felt rushed, like he was simply doing a routine and just needed to get it out of the way so he could get to the _good part_.

 

When she felt him tug at her skirt, she stilled his hands, telling him this was moving too fast.

 

They’d already gone on five dates, and she supposed it was _protocol_ to get to the next level by now, but this didn’t feel right.

 

Yamcha, being a gentleman, acquiesced and said he would be patient.

 

.

.

.

 

She broke up with Yamcha, but let him think it was his decision.

 

She knew he was sleeping with someone else already, and she didn’t really care.

 

.

.

.

 

She saw Goku leave with a girl, a pretty girl with a slim face and dark hair. The girl had gone up to reception, saying she was there to see Goku.

 

He’d come down and Chi-Chi saw Goku kiss the woman quickly, before they went out the door.

 

Chi-Chi told herself that was fine.

 

.

.

.

 

Work was going really well.

 

She relished being a lawyer and she thought to herself about the next steps in her plan.

 

She was fast paying off her student loans, and her savings were adding up… in a few months, it would be possible to qualify for a mortgage and she was eager to leave her apartment and have a new start.

 

.

.

.

 

She was having a little housewarming party.

 

She found a townhouse in the nice part of town, and all her closest friends attended.

 

She’d invited Goku, too, because why not?

 

Though, she would be lying if she wasn’t a little surprised that he showed up.

 

He brought Leena, his girlfriend with him, introducing the pretty, exotic woman to the crowd.

 

Chi-Chi smiled at her warmly and offered her a drink.

 

.

.

.

 

Goku looked a little wrecked. Hair all over the place, though he was still in clean-cut office duds. He was at the office late, already 8pm, working through a case load.

 

Gure, their sweet receptionist, had told her earlier that Goku and Leena had broken up recently and he was burying himself at work to move through it.

 

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was simply late at work because this was her life.

 

He was putting folders away when she entered his office.

 

“Hey,” she said.

 

“What’s up? What do you need?” he asked, looking up at her distractedly, as he put the files away.

 

“I’m not bored any more,” she said.

 

His movements stilled.

 

She locked the door and closed the blinds.

 

.

.

.

 

He later told her what happened with Leena, after they’d christened the new bed in her new home.

 

It was clear he had cared a lot about the woman, had thought maybe that she was The One.

 

She nodded at him, feeling his sadness as he relayed how Leena had a job opportunity across the continent and that she _had_ to take it. It was the career move of a lifetime, he couldn’t just force her to stay.

 

He wanted his woman to be happy.

 

She let him unload all his pent up emotions.

 

Then they were were a tangle of limbs and bedsheets.

 

.

.

.

 

He didn’t restart their weird mind game from law school.

 

He held her after they made love.

 

She started calling it “making love” in her mind. Even when he wasn’t gentle.

 

He mixed it up these days. Treating her like glass one day, only to break her down the next.

 

She wondered if this feeling, the one that made her feel like she was going to vomit and explode with happiness at the same time, was love.

 

.

.

.

 

Chi-Chi Mau was pregnant.

 

She felt almost as discombobulated as she had when she first lost her virginity, the same questions rattling in her head.

 

How could this happen?

 

She had been so careful.

 

This wasn’t in her best laid plans.

 

She was to find a perfectly suitable professional older man, fall in love and get married. Then they were going to have at least two or three years together so they could still thrive in their careers and save up before they began trying for a family.

 

 _That_ was the plan.

 

If this was not an indication that she’d lost complete control of her life, she wasn’t sure what.

 

.

.

.

 

Later, Goku had told her excitedly that Leena had found a job in West City and was heading back.

 

Her smile was strained.

 

.

.

.

 

Chi-Chi was not fine.

 

She said nothing.

 

.

.

.

 

She quit Namek & Namek, and it was rather shocking for everyone involved.

 

She was honest, citing that she was leaving for self-care.

 

Goku had frowned at that phrasing, but no one had questioned her.

 

They all knew well enough not to comment on personal mental health issues. They had to prosecute on various discrimination cases after all.

 

.

.

.

 

She sold her townhouse.

 

She needed the money for the coming baby, and they could survive in a smaller apartment until the child was older.

 

She went back to work at Daddy’s restaurant and found it invigorating. Her father had been shocked at the news of her pregnancy, but of _course_ he was going to help his little girl.

 

She didn’t tell him who the father was.

 

She didn’t tell the father he was going to be one.

 

.

.

.

 

After Chi-Chi read a considerable amount of court cases regarding custody, children, and the outcomes of various battles, Chi-Chi resigned herself to talk to Goku.

 

She was a little uncomfortable, since she was five months pregnant by now, obvious to anyone who looked, but she _was_ a slight girl and a few billowy tops and dresses could hide a lot.

 

Perhaps she could joke about gaining a lot of weight since returning to work at her father’s restaurant.

 

She chose a public cafe because she didn’t want to bare the brunt of the sharing the news alone.

 

And if there was a scene, legally, this was a witness extravaganza.

 

He was on time, all smiles, as he came through the door, his dark eyes crinkling at her in welcome.

 

He hadn’t noticed anything different, she thought idly. She stayed seated. The table blocked her belly.

 

“Hey, stranger! How’s life outside law?” Goku said, seating himself. He impishly grabbed one of the cookies on the plate.

 

She smiled at his antics, and felt her heart flutter as she gazed at the handsome angles of his face. It had been too long since she saw him, heard from him.

 

She’d gotten used to seeing him every day at the office.

 

Gotten used to him visiting occasionally at night.

 

Ever since she fell pregnant, she was prone to more intense emotional reactions.

 

Last night she’d cried over an ice cream commercial.

 

She really hoped she wasn’t going to cry right now, but already she felt her throat closing up.

 

“Good. Look, Goku, this isn’t a social call,” Chi-Chi said without hesitation.

 

He noticed her sober mood immediately, dropping the rest of the cookie back on the plate.

 

“Does this have to do with why you quit Namek & Namek all of a sudden?”

 

She tilted her head. He was _partially_ right. “Yes, actually.”

 

“You need help? What happened? Did Yamcha—” His brows were drawn together darkly, and he looked so defensive on her behalf that she felt her eyes swim with tears.

 

“No, no, not Yamcha,” Chi-Chi whispered. “This has nothing to do with him.”

 

“Chi-Chi, what’s going on? Is this one of your weird—” he paused, looking unsure what to say next. Conflicted.

 

Finally:

 

“I’m with Leena now, I thought you knew that?”

 

Chi-Chi felt like he slapped her in the face but she simply nodded.

 

He was only stating facts.

 

“I know about you and Leena. That’s why I stayed away so long,” Chi-Chi said calmly, but she couldn’t stop a stray tear tracking down her face.

 

She knew he’d never seen her show this much emotion, so she expected his stricken look.

 

“I’m really sorry about what I’m going to show you,” Chi-Chi said.

 

She stood up slowly, arching a little. She observed his face drain of color as the gentle bump on her stomach revealed itself, once the table and her billowy top was moved aside.

 

“I’m five months along,” she said quietly.

 

“Why’d you decide to keep it?” Goku burst out. He immediately clamped his lips together, as if realizing how he sounded. She wasn’t sure if he was ready to pass out or bolt from the cafe.

 

That was fine.

 

“I wanted the baby. Don’t worry, I don’t want anything from you. I just thought you should know.”

 

She sat back down, swiped her cheek and cleared her expression, going back to her lawyer mode.

 

“But of course, this is your child, you have a right to it and if you’d like to see him, I will allow it. You don’t need to send me child support payments or anything. I can sign whatever you want to assure that.”

 

Goku shook his head, his face a mask of disbelief. She wasn’t sure if it was because of how she was acting or from the news itself.

 

Probably a mix of both.

 

“Please don’t sue me for custody,” Chi-Chi said, and she was proud at how calm she still sounded.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Chi-Chi…” Goku looked like he was going to be ill now.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She noticed moisture gather in his eyes.

 

“I hate you,” he said.

  
She didn’t reply because there was nothing to say.

 

.

.

.

 

She heard from the grapevine that Leena and Goku broke up and to be honest, she was glad.

 

She was selfish enough.

 

.

.

.

 

He went with her to an obstetrician visit. She told him he didn’t have to, but she was sending him regular updates as he’d requested via email.

 

He was angry and tense the entire time.

 

But when he saw the live sonogram, he grasped her hand and tears leaked out of his eyes.

 

.

.

.

 

He kissed her when Gohan was born.

 

She’d gone through twenty hours of labor with no epidural and she lost a lot of blood.

 

So maybe she dreamed it.

 

.

.

.

 

“We should get married,” he said one day.

 

She looked at him, brows raised. “Why?”

 

He frowned, shaking his head.

 

.

.

.

 

“I bought a house,” Goku said, while over to visit Gohan. He was bouncing their baby on his lap.

 

“That’s great, congrats,” she said genuinely. “What neighborhood?”

 

She tilted her head when he opened his mouth and closed it a few times, and she wondered what about her innocent question got him tongue tied.

  
Eventually, he simply said, “Parkview.”

 

Her smile widened.

 

“Oh! Great neighborhood. Good schools, good for kids,” she nodded with approval. “When Gohan visits—”

 

“I want you and Gohan to move in with me,” he blurted out, shocking her.

 

They were still barely friendly, except for Gohan…

 

“This is a really odd thing to ask, Goku. We’re not together,” she said, deciding to state the obvious.

 

He simply shook his head as he combed Gohan’s hair with his fingers. “Think about it, Chi-Chi. You’ll see that it’ll be better for Gohan.”

 

.

.

.

 

She moved in with him.

 

It freed up some cash because she was able to sell the smaller apartment.

 

Temporary, she decided. While Gohan was a baby and this would make things easier with all the amenities of a real house and parks, and like Goku mentioned, _laundry_.

 

She planned to move out before Gohan was three years old and ready to go to preschool, when she could work as a lawyer again and have better cash flow.

 

It was practical.

 

It would be better circumstances for her, and Goku had access to his son.

 

Honestly, she secretly agreed to be close to Goku, too.

 

Though, she knew that was stupid of her.

 

She and Goku wrote out clear rules about what type of roommates they were going to be like.

 

They negotiated a fair rent, and considering they were lawyers, drafted a very clear outline of responsibilities and expectations.

 

They signed and it was all very cold and official.

 

.

.

.

 

She’d fallen asleep on the couch with Gohan, exhausted.

 

She felt him carry her to her bed.

 

.

.

.

 

He was always home late, which didn’t surprise her since they’d both established themselves as hard workers and he usually tapped out at the office by 8pm or later.

 

She had been apprehensive about this roommate arrangement considering their prior relationship, but since he was at work the majority of the time, it really was like when she lived by herself — except now it was in a much, _much_ larger space.

 

She’d see Goku because she’d be up nursing Gohan. He was a fussy baby and had yet to sleep through the night and so they’d greet each other in the evening.

 

She’d say hi while he ate a late dinner. He’d hold Gohan and try to help put him to bed.

 

He’d be up early the next morning, again, just in time to see Gohan.

 

She would tell him to have a good day, but he never told her the same.

 

.

.

.

 

Sometimes, on weekends, he was tired and didn’t want to go out. It also allowed him some much-needed time with Gohan.

 

After a couple months, they got used to each other enough to casually stand each other’s presence. They were able to deal with each other just both lazing about in their home.

 

Sometimes, they’d just sit on the couch and watch Netflix.

 

Chi-Chi was shocked at how incredibly aroused she’d been the moment he began to flip through shows, asking her idly what she wanted to watch.

 

She realized that their past mind games had conditioned her to associate this simple pastime with something else.

 

She had to excuse herself a few times.

 

.

.

.

 

On weekends, sometimes he wouldn’t come home at all.

 

She realized he was dating again.

 

.

.

.

 

She was too curious. She asked him about who he was seeing on weekends.

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“Will any of them meet Gohan soon?” Chi-Chi asked patiently.

 

Translation: were any of them serious?

 

Goku lifted a brow. “No.”

 

She nodded, satisfied. “Just curious.”

 

.

.

.

 

He seemed really shocked to see her in her bra and shorts and nothing else, holding Gohan and crying in a heap in the living room. She supposed she looked like quite the sight, and probably the last thing he thought he’d see coming home at 10pm.

 

Gohan was wailing and wailing.

 

Goku dropped his briefcase and rushed to them.

 

“What happened? What’s going on?”

 

A new set of tears welled in her eyes. “I don’t know, I don’t know. He won’t go to sleep. I fed him, I changed him, he… nothing I do seems to be right. I’m so tired…”

 

“Why are you—”

 

“Two words: Explosive diarrhea.”

 

She could see him bite his lip to stop from laughing at her statement.

 

“All right, I’ll have a go. Take a break,” Goku said, already taking the infant in his arms. “Come on, kiddo, you’re okay.”

 

Chi-Chi sniffled, wiping her cheeks, grateful for Goku’s intervention. Even for a few minutes, just so she could calm down and think of next steps.

 

She went and put on a clean set of pajamas and washed her face. After five minutes, she went back down and saw Goku bouncing his child, with his finger in their baby’s mouth.

 

“He’s teething, I think,” he said with a sigh. “We probably should get some baby gum stuff.”

 

Chi-Chi closed her eyes. She was so sleep deprived that the obvious had completely left her mind. “Right. He’s the right age for that. Did you wash your hand?”

 

“Of course,” he said.

 

“Can you… can you watch him for a bit while I run to the drugstore and get that stuff?”

 

He looked at her in sympathy. He seemed to understand she needed some time away from the house and the baby.

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

.

.

.

 

“I was wondering if you’d mind staying and watching Gohan next Saturday,” Chi-Chi asked tentatively.

 

Goku paused mid-chew. They were eating a late dinner together.

 

“Why? What’s happening Saturday?”

 

“I can ask Daddy if you can’t, but it’d be easier if Gohan stays at home,” Chi-Chi went on.

 

“It’s fine, I have no plans this weekend,” Goku said, with a hand wave. “What’re you up to? Do you have a _date?_ ”

 

She could tell that he was teasing with the last question, but when Chi-Chi nodded faintly, his brows raised. She felt a little insulted by his expression.

 

“How’d that happen?” Goku sounded genuinely curious.

 

“None of your business, but I met someone at the supermarket,” Chi-Chi said stiffly.

 

He laughed lightly. “Oh, seriously? That actually happens.”

 

“Wow, you’re an asshole.”

 

He shook his hands though it was clear that he was trying to stem his mirth. “No, no, I mean, you’re at home most of the time right? I surprised, that’s all. Whatever. Good for you.”

 

He sounded patronizing, so she flipped him the bird and walked away.

 

.

.

.

 

She felt incredibly self conscious. She had lost all the baby weight but she still felt soft and pudgy. The dress she put on felt off; since she had Gohan, her breasts were much larger than normal.

 

She wondered at the last minute if she should cancel her date.

 

When she finally walked down to the living room to tell Goku she was going to leave and to kiss Gohan good night, she saw his eyes rake up and down her form.

 

A familiar sliver of heat coursed through her at his scrutiny.

 

“You look good,” he said.

 

His tone was calm, friendly.

 

But there was something in his eyes…

 

She smiled, confidence renewed. She bent over and kissed Gohan’s rounded cheek.

 

.

.

.

 

Goku was still up, but he was in the living room watching TV with the baby monitor by his side.

 

He seemed surprised to see her.

 

“Hey,” he greeted, as she took off her heels. “You’re home early.”

 

It was only 10pm, and she’d left only three hours earlier.

 

Chi-Chi shrugged. “Dinner was fine. I was bored, though.”

 

His gaze flickered, and she realized she’d use their private passphrase. She tried to tamp down the blush that rose in her cheeks.

 

She noticed he was watching Netflix.

 

She practically ran out the room.

 

.

.

.

 

She met Tien at the park.

 

She was out with Gohan on his stroller when his little toddler, Chaotzu, started running away from him. Since she was in the child’s direct path, she helped stop him from going further.

 

They started chatting and hit it off: he was a linguistics professor on sabbatical. His wife, this beautiful blonde named Launch — he’d shared a photo of them as they chatted — had passed away recently and it forced him to re-examine his life.

 

Chi-Chi had been touched by his story, and found the genuine affection for his son endearing.

 

Gohan and Chaotzu also got along swimmingly.

 

They exchanged numbers and promised to meet for a playdate with their sons, soon.

 

For their sons, mind you.

 

.

.

.

 

She was pleased that Tien didn’t find it odd that she lived with the father of her child.

 

She emphasized that they were roommates and friends, and Tien immediately understood her reasoning. He was a single father himself and could relate to late nights and stories of vomit and diarrhea, feeling overwhelmed and only wanting the best for his child.

 

She hadn’t told Goku about Tien, so she knew he was surprised when he’d come home late Saturday afternoon — he was out all Friday — and found them laughing in the kitchen, and another toddler on the floor, sharing Gohan’s toys.

 

She noted that Goku did a good job hiding his initial surprise and he flashed them all a curious, happy smile. “Oh, hello.”

 

“Goku, this is Tien and that’s his son, Chaotzu,” Chi-Chi said, gesturing between them.

 

Tien towered over Goku — he must be 6’6” to Goku’s 6’0” — as he extended his hand in friendly welcome. “Nice to meet Gohan’s dad. He’s a great kid.”

 

Goku took the proffered hand and shook it, still all friendly smiles.

 

“And who’s this little guy?” Goku asked next, crouching and also extending his hand to the boy beside Gohan. Tien’s son stared at him blankly and Goku laughed, taking the tiny fist in his hand and shaking it.

 

“Chaotzu,” Tien said affectionately.

 

“Nice to meet you, Chaotzu,” Goku said, and then flashed his son a stern smile. “You be a good boy and share your toys now, you hear?”

 

After the introduction, Goku stretched and yawned, saying that he needed to go shower and wished them both a great afternoon.

 

Chi-Chi felt a little deflated at Goku’s nonchalance.

 

.

.

.

 

After a couple months of play dates, Tien asked her out for a romantic date.

 

She said yes.

 

.

.

.

 

She liked him, she really did, which was why it was past midnight by the time she came home. But she wasn’t ready to do anything besides chat, and Tien hadn’t attempted to kiss her, which she was grateful for.

 

She noticed Goku had fallen asleep on the couch, the baby monitor in his hand. She checked the screen and saw their child was also asleep.

 

She resisted the urge to brush his bangs away from his face, and was annoyed at herself that she even _had_ that urge.

 

She was tired but still a little wound up from the date so she decided to make herself some chamomile tea to help her relax. She was as quiet as she could be, but she must have still made too much of a noise since Goku padded in. He was rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm, a boyish gesture.

 

She found it rather endearing.

 

“Hey,” she said in the quiet. “How was Gohan?”

 

“An asshole,” Goku said but there was humor in his tone. “I think he wanted his mama. Took forever to put him down.”

 

Chi-Chi smiled into her tea. “That’s my boy.”

 

“Good date?”

 

His tone was light.

 

“Yeah,” she said.

 

“Seems like a nice guy.”

 

“He is.”

 

“Kinda tall though.”

 

Chi-Chi’s lips quirked. “How’s that a bad thing?”

 

He tilted his head and made a gesture with his hand. “You’re like a dwarf.”

 

“Your point?” Chi-Chi’s brows went high as he shrugged.

 

“None of my business,” he said finally.

 

“Height doesn’t matter lying down,” she said evenly.

 

He angled her a look and said nothing.

 

.

.

.

 

Tien kissed her and she felt like she had to strain on her tip-toes to even manage.

 

.

.

.

 

After the fifth date, Chi-Chid decided it really wasn’t going to work out romantically.

 

Tien was fine with staying friends, and they already planned another playdate with their kids.

 

.

.

.

 

Chi-Chi froze, as she saw Goku’s gaze turn predatory.

 

“You are drunk,” Chi-Chi said, taking a step back.

 

“You were _waiting_ for me, weren’t you?” he said softly.

 

“You are flattering yourself.” Chi-Chi felt her pulse race as he took a few more deliberate steps and then her back hit the wall.

 

“Oh come on. For old time’s sake,” Goku was practically purring as he dragged his hands up her sides. She felt her breasts peak and harden despite herself.

 

“This is really boring,” Chi-Chi said, but her voice was unsteady.

 

“No, it isn’t,” he said, his hands still lazily roaming over her form. She didn’t stop him and she hated herself for it. She could smell a heady mixture of whiskey and smoke, and she should have been repelled, but it reminded her of hot nights full of abandon.

 

She had always liked the taste of whiskey.

 

.

.

.

 

They still slept in separate bedrooms.

 

Once in a while, though, he’d knock on her bedroom door and she would let him in.

 

.

.

.

 

He usually initiated.

 

But after one particular quiet night in, watching TV, she allowed her hands to wander over to his lap.

 

He let her.

 

She practically attacked him after the show was over.

 

.

.

.

 

“What’s this?”

 

Chi-Chi looked down at the small piece of jewelry he pushed toward her at dinner.

 

“A ring,” he said.

 

“Oh.”

 

He frowned, looking at her oddly again, confusion on his face.

 

“Don’t you like it?”

 

It was a simple princess cut diamond on a gold band.

 

It was gorgeous.

 

“We don’t have to be married,” she said.

 

“We already live together. We have a son together. We _sleep_ together.”

 

“Yeah, but don’t you have to be in love to get married?”

 

She watched as he stood and walked away from the table.

 

.

.

.

 

One night, she fell asleep in his arms and he let her stay the night in his room.

 

Soon, that happened every night, whether or not they had sex.

 

.

.

.

 

She noticed he hadn’t disappeared over the weekend or week in a while.

 

.

.

.

 

“What’re these?”

 

Chi-Chi smiled widely as she handed him the manila folders. “I did some research over all the things we need to deal with legally with Gohan. God, I miss this sometimes you know? They’re contracts and papers and stuff.”

 

Goku took the folder and smiled at her, genuine warmth glowing in his eyes. “You were a great lawyer, Cheech. You should think about trying again when Gohan is older.”

 

She nodded. “When he’s a little older.”

 

.

.

.

 

Sometimes she felt like her heart was squeezing her from the inside out.

 

It usually happened when she watched Goku with Gohan.

 

.

.

.

 

She caught him staring at her at times, and she would call him out on it.

 

He would shrug and look away.

 

.

.

.

 

She started having mild panic attacks at the thought of Goku asking her to move out, even though it would be perfectly normal and reasonable.

 

She’d told him that was the plan after all. Gohan had just turned two.

 

.

.

.

 

They went out sometimes, all three of them.

 

She felt like there was no way she could ever be more happy.

 

.

.

.

 

Goku told her they needed a break and Daddy watched Gohan for the weekend.

 

They drove to the mountains and Chi-Chi had the time of her life. She loved the outdoors after all, and Goku apparently did, too.

  
She didn’t know that about him.

 

She realized she had been pushing him away for so long that she hadn’t taken the time to really get to know him.

 

It was the weekend she began to realize that her idea of what was meant for her all these years was wrong.

 

Maybe Goku was meant for her, after all.

 

.

.

.

 

She was catching her breath after another one of their sexy sessions when she mused aloud, “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

She felt him still, which was easy for her to do since he was technically still inside her.

 

She wondered if she scared him.

 

“Sorry,” she said immediately. “You don’t have to love me back. This is enough for me.”

 

She suddenly found her mouth crushed against his.

 

“Shut up,” he said breathlessly, before kissing her once more.

 

.

.

.

 

He refused to take her rent checks.

 

“It makes me feel like you’re paying me for—we’re _together_ now,” he said.

 

“We are?”

 

He frowned at her. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

“What?” She bristled.

 

“You want me to spell it out?” Goku sounded impatient. “You’re not seeing anyone else. I’m not, either. We _live_ together. We have _a son_. Hell, you told me you _loved_ me. Unless, you’re just fucking around with that, and if so, you are unbelievable…”

 

“I meant it,” Chi-Chi said.

 

She saw his eyes soften at her words and his irritation melt away.

 

“I don’t know. You make no sense to me. I don’t know what to think around you.”

 

She stared at him silently, unsure.

 

“Just put that away,” he said finally, waving at her checks.

 

.

.

.

 

“Am I any good at it?”

 

“Mm, what?” Goku shifted on his side, and stroked her hair gently off her sweaty face, like he needed to get a clearer view.

 

They’d just made love, and sometimes she felt incredibly emotional in the aftermath.

 

She was racked with insecurity. He always seemed to know exactly what to do and even though he seemed to enjoy her too, she was still working on instinct, moving blindly, thinking about what she read in the Kama Sutra and other such things, hoping that was enough.

 

“You’re the only one I’ve been with,” she said in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

 

He stopped stroking her hair and blinked at her several times, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“You dated Yamcha, though, right? And… other guys...” He sounded shocked.

 

She lifted a shoulder and crinkled her nose. “It felt wrong. It never went past first base.”

 

“God, Chi-Chi… seriously?” Goku breathed.

 

“You’d tell me how I can do better right? You’re not just…”

 

His laugh was startled. “Wow, this… I’m not _humoring_ you, if that’s what you’re trying to say. Chi, you’re fine. You’re _more_ than fine. You’re perfect.”

 

She flushed at his words.

 

“You are such a weirdo,” he said, but his tone was affectionate.

 

.

.

.

 

“Can we get married now?”

 

Chi-Chi crinkled her nose.

 

“Why are you so obsessed with that? Legally we’re handled. You saw those papers. We signed them.”

 

“Tax,” he said, but his tone sounded dry.

 

“I suppose,” Chi-Chi said shrugging.

 

“So that’s it. _Tax_. That’s what’ll get you down the aisle?” His voice was a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

 

“Well it’d be nicer if you loved me, but I know you don’t.”

 

His brows furrowed at her soft statement.

 

“I don’t?”

 

“It’s okay,” she said patiently.

 

For now. It took her a while to get there herself, after all.

 

“You think you know everything, huh,” Goku said, rocking back on his heels.

 

She smiled at him affectionately.

 

.

.

.

 

“You weren’t what I thought I wanted,” Chi-Chi said honestly.

 

Goku flashed her a sarcastic look.

 

“Really? _That_ wasn’t obvious at all. Between the very subtle way you used me for sex and the gentle tone that told me to fuck right off, I had _no clue_ that I was the last man you wanted to be with.”

 

Chi-Chi colored. “I never _used_ you… we had a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

 

“Do you think that argument would hold up in court?”

 

“I can establish a pattern of consent.”

 

“Sure, but how would you establish that it was _mutually_ beneficial?”

 

“How would one define benefits in this case?”

 

“We can only establish mutual benefits if both parties establish and agree to what those benefits are,” Goku said merrily.

 

Chi-Chi was starting to get irritated.

 

“You… got sex out of it, and so did I. Mutual.”

 

“Mm, as one of the participating parties, not sure I agree.”

 

“It’s a one-to-one exchange!”

 

“I had to teach you everything. So I _technically_ had to do more work. Hardly a one-to-one.”

 

“God, I forgot how annoying you can get when you want to argue.”

 

.

.

.

 

She told him one day that they probably should stop sleeping with each other.

 

He looked incredibly confused.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’ll make it harder,” she said, as if explaining something to a child.

 

“Harder for what?”

 

“For me.”

 

“You’re making no sense. As usual.”

 

“When you leave.”

 

He stared at her in disbelief. “What the hell are you talking about now?”

 

“I’m sorry I kept you this long, I guess I was being selfish,” she went on.

 

Goku looked behind both shoulders. “Is this real life? What conversation are we having right now?”

 

“Goku, I know I’m not _The One_ , so there’s no point in delaying the inevitable.”

 

He lifted his hand. “Wait, stop. I feel like you just dumped me in the middle of a conversation you had with yourself and I’m just catching you mid sentence. _What’s_ inevitable?”

 

“When you leave,” she repeated.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Chi-Chi.”

 

“I meant figuratively. This is your house after all,” she said.

 

He narrowed his eyes and his lips flapped soundlessly a few times before he said, “Wait. You think I’m going to leave _you?_ And you… are… somehow… preparing for it?”

 

Chi-Chi nodded.

 

He blinked rapidly and took a deep breath. “Um, Chi-Chi, I have no idea how you got that in your head. I’m not leaving you.”

 

“I know not right now.”

 

“No, I mean never,” Goku said with a small frown. “Unless you _want_ me to leave you?”

 

“Why would I want that? I love you.” Chi-Chi was surprised.

 

Goku smiled briefly at the vehemence in her tone, before he went back to confusion.

 

“Okay, we’re… settled then? Neither of us want to leave each other.”

 

Chi-Chi was the one who looked confused this time. “I guess not?”

 

“Just another fun evening at the Son-Mau household,” Goku narrated to himself. He waved her over and kissed her soundly. “You are the _strangest_ woman.”

 

.

.

.

 

He still hadn’t said the words back.

 

She wondered if he ever will.

 

.

.

.

 

She started to sleep in her bedroom again.

 

She told him she was PMSing and needed space.

 

That wasn’t the reason, though.

 

.

.

.

 

“What’re you looking at?”

 

Goku propped his chin on her shoulder as she scrolled through job listings.

 

“I think I should start slowly transitioning back to the workforce,” she said evenly.

 

“Those are clerking jobs. You’re way overqualified.”

 

“I want to just get back into the office part time first, get used to being away from Gohan and leaving him with babysitters.”

 

“Ah, makes sense.”

 

.

.

.

 

She started to look for apartments.

 

Gohan was two and a half.

 

.

.

.

 

“You were on your period last week and this week too?”

 

“I was PMSing last week and _now_ I’m on my period.”

 

Goku pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look. Chi-Chi. Just be straight with me.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep with you any more,” she said immediately.

 

He stared at her for a few beats. “I don’t think you mean that.”

 

“I do,” she said coolly, but swallowed when he took an experimental step toward her.

 

“I’m tired of these games, Cheech,” Goku said and he looked frustrated.

 

“Me, too,” she said and her voice cracked.

 

“I can’t right now. You’re driving me crazy,” he said and stalked away.

 

.

.

.

 

He came to her room.

 

He didn’t knock.

 

She was surprised when he slipped under the covers and pulled her toward him.

 

“You’re not on your period.”

 

“No.”

 

“What is the problem?”

 

“No problem.”

 

Goku cursed. “Then why are you crying right now?”

 

She shook her head and buried her face into his chest.

 

He sighed, but held her and stayed all night.

 

.

.

.

 

She wondered if it was okay to stay.

 

Even if he never said the words.

 

.

.

.

 

He said nothing when she came to his bedroom the next evening.

 

He simply gave her a look she didn’t understand, then kissed her temple.

 

.

.

.

 

“You kept it,” Chi-Chi said, as she towel dried her hair.

 

“If you want it, it’s yours.”

 

Chi-Chi looked at the velvet box on the dresser by the lamp, and then back at Goku who was shaving.

 

When he was done, he noticed she was still looking at the box. He shook his head, grabbed it and placed it in her hand.

 

“It’s yours,” he said.

 

.

.

.

 

He looked like he was struggling not to smile. He managed. Barely.

 

“What made you change your mind?” he asked, casually in between bites of dinner, as he looked pointedly at her left hand.

 

Her face grew red. “It’s pretty.”

 

.

.

.

 

He was really _really_ attentive to her that night.

 

.

.

.

 

This is enough, she decided.

 

.

.

.

 

“It’s a nice night,” he said as they strolled together in the park with their son, her hand in his.

 

She looked up at his handsome face and she felt like her heart was going to burst.

 

She loved him enough for the both of them.

 

“Yes, it is,” she said.

 

.

.

.

 

They ran into Leena in the park and Chi-Chi thought she was going to vomit.

 

.

.

.

 

“OK. You have that… face again.” Goku’s tone was a mix of wryness and concern.

 

“Would you be with Leena still if I hadn’t gotten pregnant?” she blurted out.

 

Goku’s expression cleared. “ _Aha_.”

 

She flushed and shook her head. “Forget it.”

 

“No, no, this is the first time you’re making some sort of sense. You’re acting weird because we ran into my ex.” He sounded really amused now. Goku poked her on the side, teasingly.

 

“Stop it.” She was upset. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

“The answer’s _no_ , Chi. We broke up because she knew I was in love with you.”

 

Chi-Chi felt her ears begin to ring.

 

Did he just say he loved her?

 

… that he loved her back then?!

 

“The pregnancy was just a weird coincidence. Bad timing, I guess,” Goku shrugged. He didn’t seem to notice her shock as he kissed her forehead. “So don’t worry your pretty little head over my ex. Or any of my exes.”

 

“I don’t understand… you told me _she_ was the one,” Chi-Chi said, thoroughly confused.

 

“Between my office desk and your bed, right?” Goku drawled.

 

Chi-Chi’s face flamed.

 

“I cared about her, I won’t lie, but… I wouldn’t have even started dating her if you wanted to be with me in the first place.” He tilted his head, his face split wide with a grin. It was unsettling.

 

“What?!”

 

“I have to say, it feels good you see you a little jealous.”

 

She was startled. “ _Why?_ ”

 

“I might start to believe you love me after all,” Goku said, shocking her even further.

 

“I _told_ you so many times...” Chi-Chi was stunned. She’d been _so clear._ He, on the other hand…!

 

“You have very strange ways of _showing_ it, sweetheart. I’ll take what I can get, though.” He kissed her hair, and he still had that teasing smile dancing on his lips. “Awww, my little jealous angel. Don’t worry, you’re the only one for me.”

 

Chi-Chi was having a hard time processing this information.

 

.

.

.

 

“I was thinking maybe next week? I already called Bulma and she said she had no plans for the weekend. Daddy closes the restaurant on Sundays.”

 

Goku raised his hand. “Okay, we’re having another one of those dropped-in-the-middle, have no clue what you’re talking about moments.”

 

“To go to court,” she said patiently.

 

Goku frowned. “Why are we going to court?”

 

“I don’t want a big wedding.”

 

He worked his jaw, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

 

.

.

.

 

While tangled in the sheets, Goku asked why she changed her mind about getting married.

 

“We finally meet the prerequisites,” she said.

 

“You are an oddball,” he said, but kissed her all the same.

 

.

.

.

 

Gohan looked _so_ handsome in his baby tux.

 

Her father was bawling uncontrollably beside her, as was her best friend Bulma Briefs.

 

Krillin Monk, Goku’s best friend, handed them the rings

 

They shared vows in front of Kami Namek, who had offered to officiate.

 

.

.

.


End file.
